The Lost Soul: Part III
The Lost Soul: Part III is a crime thriller novel and the third and final book in The Lost Soul Trilogy. Summary Now on the run once more, Trevor must stay ahead of persistant Officer Michelle while trying to contend with the several conflicts invoked in the past. He is desperate to survive, and to save his mother from prison. And with the uprising of a complex criminal could destroy the peace Trevor has so long been seeking, dark and tragic outcomes may occur. Synopsis Chapter 32 Marilyn claims she doesn't know anything about her son's wherabouts, which Officer Michelle. Brianna, still divided about Trevor, keeps track of him in the newspapers. Chapter 33 After waking from a nightmare involving Erica Nadler, Trevor hides in a rural town in India,(where he visited in senior year) planning to break his mother out. A mysterious letter is sent to him, saying "Don't come back". Chapter 34 Trevor goes to a hospital near an Indian City. His gunshot wound is somewhat helped, but is interupted by authorities, who fails to capture Trevor as he escapes once again but wound him. Chapter 35 Trevor returns to America after authorities begin searching the city for him. He quietly robs a bank that belongs to the mob. Chapter 36 At the former house of Trevor Anderson, a bombing occurs and kills its new residents. A letter is sent to Officer Michelle claiming responsibility, signed the "Blue Valley Demon". Trevor disguises himself and rescues his mother from captivity. Chapter 37 Trevor travels to a bar, where he meets a suspicious man. Trevor confronts the man, and after a heated arguement, the man reveals he is an accomlice to the Blue Valley Demon and asks him if he wants to join with them. Chapter 38 Trevor turns himself in and proposes a deal with Officer Michelle: if he can provide significant information about the Blue Valley Demon that leads to his arrest or death, he would be acquited of all charges. She reluctantly accepts the deal. Chapter 39 Trevor finds the man once more and is initiated. The man refuses to tell him who the Blue Valley Demon is, but lets him participate in a video created for the purpose of humiliating Officer Michelle. Later, Trevor reunites with Robert Nadler, who claims he's been blackmailed by the BVD(Blue Valley Demon). The video is sent to Officer Michelle, which includes(unbeknownst to Trevor) the murder of an ex-boyfriend of hers. This increases tension between her and Trevor. Chapter 40 Later, Robert takes him to see the BVD; a man named Harvey Johnson. Trevor reports the name back to Officer Michelle. Trevor, who has been living at Michelle's police station, puts his mob money in the basement. Chapter 41 Officer Michelle interrogates Johnson while Trevor goes to a resturaunt. Robert joins him, at first pleasantly, but soon turns hostile when he reveals he knows he turned Johnson over to the cops. Trevor suspects based on his behavior that he was lying about being blackmailed. Chapter 42 Johnson has a solid alibi and is released. As Officer Michelle is telling this to Trevor, another bomb destroys Michelle's home. Both Trevor and Michelle receive protection. Trevor receives another letter saying,"This is your last warning. You hurt me once. I'll hurt you back". Chapter 43 Trevor finds Johnson in his house, killing all his guards and interrogates him. Johnson reluctantly reveals he isn't the BVD, that he was hired by Robert Nadler to pose as the killer to see if he was working with the cops. Trevor then realizes Robert is the BVD. Robert comes along, kills Johnson and frames Trevor for the murder. Chapter 44 Officer Michelle resumes the manhunt for Trevor. Robert steps in, claiming witness to Trevor's murder of Johnson. Trevor calls Michelle and reveals BVD's true name, though she initially disbelieves it. Robert summons Trevor to an abandoned warf at night were he confirms he is the BVD. He elaborates on how he felt after his sister died, how he spent years in self-pity and hatred until Trevor was verified to have been alive after the prison fire. Trevor, realizing the paralles between him and Robert, desperately attempts to convince him to end the killings. Robert refuses and doesn't accept Trevor's apology. Having traced the call, the police arrive and arrest them both. Chapter 45 Trevor is immediately imprisoned while Robert gives the police a statement. However, Michelle finds DNA evidence and arrests Robert. This makes news and aggravates Robert, who swears he'll kill Michelle. Michelle releases Trevor. Chapter 46 A corrupt cop releases Robert on the promise he'll kill Trevor. The cop ambushes Trevor in the mall and wounds him, though Michelle arrives and kills the cop. Robert arrives and pursues Trevor to the roof of a parking garage where he kills him with a fireman's axe. Michelle makes it to the roof but is prevented from Robert's weapons. A SWAT team arrives to help her, eventually hitting a nearby car's gas tank, blowing Robert off the building. Meanwhile, they take Trevor to the hospital, where his wounds are treated. He's almost immediately declared dead. Chapter 47 It's a week later. Robert's men have been imprisoned, though the corrupt cop escaped police. While most of them are grumbling in their cells, the prisoner in the cell next to them reveals himself to be Adam Windham, and talks to them about Trevor. Officer Michelle summons Marlyn to her office at the police station. Michelle tells Marlyn that the cop that released Robert was on the payroll of the mob, and intended to kill Trevor in retaliation for robbing the mob bank. Marilyn demands that Michelle attempt to track the cop and the mafia; though Michelle doesn't say no, she says it is a hard chance, and lightly suggests Trevor got what was coming for him. Characters [[Trevor Anderson|'Trevor Anderson']]'-' Marilyn Anderson-''' 'Officer Michelle-' 'Brianna Richards-' 'Robert Nadler-' The former best friend of Trevor Anderson. He originially portrayed himself as having been forced to do the BVD to do his bidding, but was really the '''Blue Valley Demon himself. Officer Donoleo A corrupt cop who is on the payroll of the Activilo Crime Family. He releases Robert Nadler to kill Trevor. *Adam Windham has a brief appearance in the epilogue.